


11:48 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're going to suffer for hurting my daughter,'' Amos said to a Metropolis villain.





	11:48 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're going to suffer for hurting my daughter,'' Amos said to a Metropolis villain after he viewed bruises on Supergirl's limbs.

THE END


End file.
